


Kissing Tuvok Goodnight

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway's reading qualities disturb Tuvok. Just a little humorous ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Tuvok Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Kate04 for beta-reading this story. Really, thank you very much! You are the best. All remaining mistakes are mine.

„It was a dark and stormy night..."

A quiet cough interrupted the female voice that had just adopted a deep and menacing tone.

„Kathryn, did we not agree that such stories are not good for Tuvok?" Chakotay, who stood in the doorway of their bedroom, shot her a dimpled smile.

Placing the storybook on the nightstand, Kathryn got up and joined Chakotay, both looking at the nearly asleep form in their bed.

„Yes, we did, but I still do not see how such a tiny little story might disturb him. We all grew up with similar stories, didn't we?"

Chakotay took Kathryn's arm and closed the bedroom door quietly. „Yes, we did, but it is less the stories than your voice that scares the poor thing. Whenever you're reading to him you sound like a mixture of an old hag and a banshee."

„Old hag? Why, thank you very much." Punching him into his arm she passed him and led the way to their kitchen where she poured them both a cup of hot cacao.

„I am sure Tuvok enjoys my stories."

Chakotay laughed out loud at that. „Is that why he awoke whimpering three times last night?"

„That was not me but the storm outside," Kathryn replied with as much dignity as possible.

„Sure it was."

They laughed and bantered for some time longer until they were tired and went to bed. Switching off the lamp on his nightstand Chakotay crouched over onto Kathryn's side, placing a light kiss onto her neck. When he felt her shiver in response he rolled her over and started to kiss her gently, eliciting a snarl from the end of the bed. Scowling Chaktoy switched on the light again and stared into the deep brown eyes that looked back at him completely unperturbed.

„Kathryn, I do not think it is a good idea to have Tuvok in bed with us. He is old enough to sleep alone, if you ask me."

„Come on, Chakotay. Do not be so mean. Give Tuvok a little kiss. You know he likes that and afterwards he will sleep like a baby. And even better, I promise to reward you afterwards." Her voice was husky and she leaned over giving him a lingering kiss.

Sighing, Chakotay admitted defeat and leaned over to the end of the bed where he gave the little puppy a kiss on his forehead. If it were possible, Chakotay would have sworn that Tuvok smiled before licking his face in response.

Giving the puppy a last grim smile Chakotay switched off the light again and turned to Kathryn.

„My reward better be good."

THE END


End file.
